This is a non-randomized multicenter Phase II Clinical Trial of RSR13, an agent that modifies hemoglobin in a manner similar to 2,3-DPG, to increase the delivery of oxygen to tissues, thereby amplifying tussue oxygenation, Previous experiments have shown that the cell killing effectof radiation therapy is diminished in the presence of hypoxia. Hypoxic conditions are present in tumors and may be a major cause of treatment failure. RSR13 and Oxygen wull be administered to patients with glioblastome multiforme in conjunction with radiation therapy.